Lean On Me
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: She used to watch him with disgust, hatred, pity. She stopped watching him with disgust, hatred and pity. Instead, she watched him with curiosity, wonderment, sympathy. LoganVeronica
1. One

She used ignore him when he walked past her at lunch, or in the hallway. She used to brush off his snide comments in class, after school and around town. She used to watch him with disgust, hatred, pity. She used to look at him and think there was no human being with less of a heart, or more worthless then Logan Echolls.

She wasn't wrong until he started doing drugs.

She first suspected something when he stopped walking past her at lunch and she never saw him in the hallways anymore. She next suspected something when he just sat there in class or plainly ignored her after school and around town. After that she stopped watching him with disgust, hatred and pity. Instead, she watched him with curiosity, wonderment, sympathy. She stopped thinking of him without a heart, she stopped thinking he was worthless.

Nobody else noticed, or maybe nobody else cared. His friends all did drugs anyway but not like Logan. They never came to school with bloodshot eyes and still high from the previous night. They never snorted so much coke and shot so much heroine they were out of it for a week. They did it for fun and games, Logan did it to numb his pain, to make him forget.

Veronica didn't know why she cared. Why was it when she saw him hand over a wad of cash to a dealer one day she wanted to knock some sense into Logan? Veronica didn't know why it bothered her that he was killing himself slowly. She shouldn't care that he barely showed up to school anymore, she shouldn't care that he was never at parties anymore. She just shouldn't care.

But she does. Of course she does.

So she goes to his house one day, telling her father that she has to take Logan his homework because he's sick. She knows her father doesn't buy her alibi but he doesn't ask so she doesn't come clean. She shows up at his house and rings the doorbell. Mr Echolls answers.

"Is Logan-."

"He's in the pool house Veronica, although I doubt he wants to see _you_."

Yeah. She hates Mr Echolls just as much as he hates her. He never appealed to her in fact. He's just plain creepy and there's _something_ about the way he looks at her that tells her to be careful around him. Either way, she wanders through the house, out the back and knocks three times on the pool house door.

She hears a muffled 'fuck off'. She knocks again. And again. And again. Until finally the door pulls open and Logan stands in front of her, his hair a mess, his eyes red, his face pale. She feels sorry for Logan. She feels sympathetic for Logan. She feels sad for Logan.

"Veronica Mars, to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm assuming you haven't come here just to say hi."

Although he doesn't want her to come inside she does anyway because right now she's not leaving until she can knock some sense into Logan. Or get him into rehab. Either way, she's not going until he swears off drugs.

He closes the door. The room is dark, all blinds are closed and there is only one solitary lamp on. Veronica is slightly frightened by the creepy darkness of the pool house or maybe she's frightened by this creepy, melodramatic Logan that stands before her.

"I-I-I came to give you your homework." She stutters. Afraid or nervous?

"Yes, well thank you. You can leave now."

She looks at him closely. She's inspecting him. This is a side to Logan she's often seen but never gotten past. It's his tough Logan, the Logan he projects to the world when something is wrong. This is his wall, where he wants no one to break through, no one to reach him.

"Actually, Logan I wanted to speak with you about something. It's kind of important."

He casually walks over to the bar over on the far side of the pool house and pours himself some whiskey. He's been doing that since he was 13. Veronica can still remember him back when he was 13 and 14. They'd all come back from somewhere and Logan would down a glass of whiskey and chase it with coke. Now, he just drinks the whiskey and chases it with another glass.

"I know Logan."

"Know what?"

He acts dumb. Or maybe he's just that high that he doesn't get it straight away. It's hard to tell. She looks over to the desk by the window and sees an empty vile. It probably had heroine in it.

"I know about the drugs."

Logan laughs. Of course he laughs. It's a defence mechanism he acquired when Veronica, Lilly and Duncan first started noticing the marks on his back. They would ask and he would laugh it off. He'd deny it and they'd just shut up about it. Not because they believed him, never because they believed him. Just because it was better to leave it.

"So what? I indulge. Half of Neptune high, if not more do drugs."

"Logan it's more than that. You've been skipping school regularly, showing up high, missing parties that you'd usually attend. I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think this was serious."

She watches him as he pours another whiskey. That's when she notices the bruises on his arm where it's obvious he's been shooting heroine.

"So what? I've skipped school before. I'm sure I'm not the only kid to show up high to school and those parties? Maybe I'm over them. Maybe I'm sick of going to parties."

It saddens her to know that he's doing this to himself and doesn't care. It breaks her heart to watch him kill himself like this.

"Is this because of Lilly? I know it's been hard, Logan but I'm here for you."

He scoffs.

"You're here for me? You? I wouldn't come to you with a problem if my life depended on it Veronica. You chose which side to play with when you chose your dad. I'm not your friend anymore."

"It doesn't matter who I chose or whether we're friends or not Logan. I care about you just as much as I ever did. I still _care_ that you're shooting up heroine and snorting cocaine. I _still_ care that you're locking yourself up for days without contact with the outside world."

"Fuck off already Veronica." He snorts.

She watches him line up 3 lines of cocaine on his bar. She watches him as he covers one nostril and snorts a line. She watches him as he throws his head back and sniffles back the coke. She watches as he does the second line and repeats his actions for the third. He doesn't seem to care that she's watching or at the fact that she _clearly_ cares about what he's doing.

"You know, the best way to snort coke is off a whore's bare ass. Want to bend over for me V?" He smirks malevolently.

It hurts. It stings. It burns. It's like a knife slicing directly through her gut. Her brain tells her to leave, he doesn't want your help, so leave. Get out now before he calls you other things. But her heart tells her to stay. Stay, Veronica. Stay. Stay, so you can help him. He needs you.

But does he really?

If she left right now would he be okay? If she left right now would he hate her forever? That's when she realises, she _has_ to stay. She can't bail on him because that's what everyone else has done to him. She is not everyone else, she is Veronica Mars. She gives people the benefit of the doubt when no one else will. She will not give up on him.

"I'll do no such thing Logan. I won't be your coke buddy. I'm going to get you through this."

He scoffs. He snorts. He laughs. All at her. No one ever wants to help him why should she be different? Everyone gives up on him in the end. She will too.

"Bend over, or get out." He states.

She decides she'll play it his way. She'll bend over. She'll let him snort that line of coke off her bare ass. But after he's done playing, she'll lay down the rules. She'll make him see that he's so much better than this, he's so much better than a drug addict.

Logan watches in fascination and complete shock as Veronica unzips her jeans and passes them down her creamy thighs until they're a pile of cloth on the floor. He watches as she looks at him with pity and then lets her underwear slide to the floor.

He thinks she's beautiful, though he'll never admit that to his friends. She's slender and petite, cute in a way. His heart stops a beat when she licks her lips and slowly, very, very, slowly bends over his mahogany desk where not more than 3 hours ago he filled a syringe with heroine and left the empty vile right there.

"Well?" She speaks.

She closes her eyes and sighs to herself. She is a little bit nervous about being half naked in front of Logan. He's seen _a lot_ of girls naked, a lot of very beautiful, very skinny girls naked. She's not as pretty as them, or as tall or skinny. She doesn't want him turning his nose up at her. But she has to do this, she has to help him.

He takes three steps towards her and stops. He admires the perfect curve of her ass. He admires the way she so sexily bends over for him and doesn't seem the least bit phased about it at all. He takes another three steps forward and stops again. He's standing right in front of her ass.

She breathes heavily the moment she realises Logan is staring at her. She's not sure whether it's in disgust or want or whatever. But he's staring at _her_.

Carefully he lines up a line of coke on the milky skin of her ass. She almost shudders at the warmth of Logan's hands on her skin, or maybe it's the electricity that flies through her body at his touch. He snorts the line clean off her ass, Veronica bites her lip to keep from gasping.

She doesn't know why she's suddenly feeling so hot, or why her heart is racing. She can't pin point when she started feeling that warmth in the pit of her stomach or exactly when she told herself she wanted Logan to touch her places she'd never thought about him touching.

As she goes to move he grabs her hips with both his hands and steadies her exactly as she was.

"Don't move. I'm not done." He huskily whispers to her.

Veronica nods, words would be hard to find. She fears if she speaks she might tell him how much this is turning her on right now. So she is silent.

He traces the curve of her ass with his hand, over her hip, across her ass and down her thighs. He brushes his fingers along the inside of her thighs. She arches her back, she can't remember a time she felt this turned on or if she ever has at all.

Like that, he has a hard on. Watching Veronica arc her back and breathe like she is makes him hard. Yeah, it's not much but he's always thought of Veronica as innocent, sweet and pure. Even when he calls her a whore or a slut he never means it. She's Veronica.

He licks his lips like he's about to sample something delicious. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. He teases her to no end, his hand constantly running up and down her thighs and so, so, _so_ close to her dripping, hot cunt. He won't touch her though. Or at least he knows he shouldn't.

Logan knows that right now all she'd be to him is another dirty whore that he throws away like a used condom. Honestly, he doesn't want Veronica to be that to him, he doesn't want her to be anything to him. He doesn't hate her but he doesn't want to submit her to that part of him. The part where as soon as he cums it's over, he yells abusive words and throws the slut's clothes at them before she runs out. He's succeeded if she starts crying.

But what Logan knows and what Logan does are two different things. Logan _knows_ he shouldn't do drugs. Yet he does. Logan _knows_ fucking around with a different girl each night isn't the way to deal with his grief. Yet he still does it. Logan _knows_ he shouldn't throw mean comments at Veronica and ridicule her the way he has. Yet he does that too.

Veronica's nails start to dig into the desk. The desk Logan has probably fucked several other girls over. She wants him so bad. She wants him to touch her and kiss her and please her in ways he only knows how. She wants him so bad she's willing to let herself give into the evil temptation that is Logan Echolls.

She breathes in heavily and suddenly gasps when she feels the brush of a finger along her slit. She didn't mean to. She bites her lip hard enough to make it bleed when he slides the tip of his finger, _just the tip_, into her awaiting pussy. She didn't mean to. She throws her head back and moans when she feels the force of fingers suddenly thrust inside her. She didn't mean to.

He watches her make these movements. He can tell she is holding back, he knows she's trying so hard not to enjoy this. But he also knows this is turning her on. Drug fucked, horny Logan turns her on. But drug fucked Logan isn't a nice lover, he's not gentle or kind, caring or sweet. He is rough and vicious, angry and forceful.

The room is suddenly at tropical island climate. Veronica can feel the sweat on her forehead and along her back.

Logan adds his third finger to her, she digs her nails further into the expensive desk. He doesn't mind, it'll be a bittersweet reminder of the night he fucked Veronica Mars.

He brings her close to her climax and then pulls his fingers out. She almost curses out loud. Instead she stays bent over and listens to the subtle sounds of pants being undone and underwear being pulled down. She waits for something, for _anything_. Her anything comes when she feels the head of his cock pushed against her pussy.

She wants to say no. She wants to say yes.

"I'm going to fuck you, Veronica Mars. I don't promise it to be sweet or gentle or anything remotely resembling anything you've imagined. I don't promise to make you cum or to put your pleasure above my own. So don't expect anything more than what this is. You're just a fuck to me." He tells her.

She's standing back up. She picks up her clothes. She carefully, quietly, quickly pulls her panties and jeans back on. She averts her eyes as she walks to his door. She half-smiles, half-frowns at him as she opens the door and leaves his pool house. Never looking back. Never wishing she'd stay. Well, at least in her mind she's doing all those things.

He pushes inside her. He's her first _real_ time, considering her virginity was brutally stolen when she was raped. He feels the tightness, the warmth and the wetness. It's everything he's imagined it to be and yes, he's imagined it.

She cries out in pain but she doesn't expect him to stop or ask her if she's okay. She expects nothing from him. She stiffens as he viciously gropes her and takes her hips in his hands and clenches them with a death like grip. It hurts. She cries out again in pain, louder this time. He doesn't care. He keeps thrusting inside her.

Logan manages to fit all of him inside her. He pulls out and slams back in with such force her hips slam into the desk. Veronica squeals in pain. So he moves faster, more brutally then he had before. She can't enjoy it, it hurts too much for her. He enjoys it, he enjoys hearing her cry out like that. He enjoys watching her body stiffen and watching her jaw clench. He enjoys the pain it brings her.

He moves faster. He moves without rhythm, without passion. He's already close to his climax, his moans indicate this. He leans over and bites into her shoulder, softly at first then harder as he cums inside her. Veronica screams, not in pleasure but in pain. He draws blood and laps it up like it's not blood at all. He relishes the taste of her blood.

She lets him collapse on her for awhile and listens to him breathe heavily. He eventually gets up and pulls out and throws her clothes at her like he'd done to so many other girls before her.

"Get out. I'm done with you."

"Logan…"

"I don't care."

"Logan…"

"I don't care. Get out."

Veronica dresses, slowly. He watches her, he sees her pain, he sees her innermost thoughts, her battle with herself. He's broken her spirit. She thought she could help him, if she could just play his game afterwards he would see she cares. But he doesn't. He sees her fight to keep tears from straying.

It tears him up inside secretly.

"I'll see you at school, I guess."

"Whatever."

She turns the door knob and opens the door. She hurts so much. She hurts because she tried to save him, she tried to help him and yet she couldn't keep her mind from wanting him. She should have said no. Instead she said yes.

"Oh Ronnie?" He questions.

She flicks her head around.

"It was real nice of you to come over here with my _homework_. But next time could you send someone a little…_better_. I don't want to take my chances with trash like you. You never know what diseases you lower class girls have."

Her teeth clench. Her fists bawl. Her eyes water. But she just nods and walks away.

Logan watches the only person willing to help him walk away. He hurt her. Now, he's all alone.

* * *

Just a little one shot. I haven't written Veronica Mars fics in ages. Like since We Are Epic. So I hope you all enjoy this.

Reviews?


	2. Two

Veronica doesn't see Logan at school the next day. She doesn't see him the day after that or the day after. In fact she doesn't see him at school for a whole week. She asks about him to Duncan. He doesn't know. She asks about him to Dick. He doesn't know. She gets frustrated with the lack of care Logan's supposed _friends_ have for him.

At home on that Friday afternoon her finger sits gently on the call button. She's contemplating whether to call or not. What would she even say? It's clear he doesn't want her help. She wants to give up on him, let him kill his body with those drugs. But her heart won't let her. His friends may not care about Logan, but Veronica does.

She puts her phone back in her pocket and decides to go for a drive instead. Her father questions where she's going. She lies and says she forgot something at school and she has to go and get it. He believes her. Possibly.

Veronica gets in her car and drives out of the parking lot only to find herself driving to the bad part of town. The exact same part of town she witnessed Logan buying some supply. She stops her car outside an ally way and gets out. Her skin crawls at the overall dirtiness of this place but she must find Logan.

She walks to the entrance of the ally way. She hears voices. Logan's? She's unsure. Veronica walks a fair way down the ally way until she's close enough to see an outline of two people. She ducks behind a bin. Yes, that's Logan.

"This is the last of my supply for 2 weeks, Echolls. So take it easy man, I can't get your shit for you until then. Usually I'd charge double for the last of my supply, but you're a regular so just the normal payment." A husky voice whispers.

They both look around. Careful, they don't want to be seen. Logan passes a wad of cash to the dealer and the dealer passes a few plastic baggies to Logan. He shoves them quickly in his bag.

"You…you don't uh know anyone else I could get shit off do you?" Logan says as he scratches the stubble growing on his jaw.

"Look man, I know a lot of dealers but if I send you to one of them I lose business. I'll cut you a deal. You hold out till I get my new shipment and I'll shout you a hit of the new shit I'm getting. It's supposed to be the best."

"Alright. Okay. Let me know when it's in will you? I'll need it."

"Sure thing, Echolls. See you around."

The husky voiced man walks down the ally way opposite to the way Veronica had come. Logan stands there for awhile. Veronica waits until the husky voiced man is completely gone. Then she gets up and clears her throat.

Logan stares at her, he panics for a second until he realises it's Veronica and not a cop. He rolls his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want? Didn't I make it clear last time?" He huffs as he starts to walk up the ally way.

Veronica walks with him.

"Logan I want to help you. You need help."

"I don't fucking need anything but a hit of coke so if you don't mind."

Veronica places her hand on his arm. Logan reacts quickly and grabs her arm with one of his hands. He holds tightly, so tightly he might just leave a bruise. She gasps as he shoves her against a dirty brick wall.

"Don't fucking touch me you dirty slut."

She wants to cry and show him how much it hurts when he says something like that to her but she won't let herself. Instead she plays his game again, she calls him names back.

"You're such a coward Logan. Look at you. High as a fucking kite on whatever you can get your poor little rich boy hands on. Oh your life is so fucking bad because your girlfriend died. Get a grip. Lilly was my best friend, Duncan's sister and a friend to more people then I can count and we're all coping. We have the guts to go through life and deal with what happened instead of getting high and forgetting."

He looks at her in shock. Veronica had never been so honest and cruel to him in the whole time they had been friends.

"You think this isn't hard for everyone else? Of course it fucking is. Yeah, she died Logan but you have to deal. You're a fucking coward because you won't. You're life isn't that fucking bad. Oh, poor little Logan gets beaten by his daddy, stand the fuck up to him. Be a man instead of the coward you are."

This gets a reaction out of Logan. His hand shoots to her neck and he holds her a few inches above the ground with just her neck, choking her against the brick wall.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about what I'm fucking going through Veronica."

He chokes her harder. She can't breathe and he knows it. Honestly she should be frightened to death of Logan, but she's not. She knows in his heart he would never kill her. So instead of frightening her, he does something strange to her…he kind of turns her on in a sick way.

"L-Logan…you're…-."

"Choking you? I fucking know." He lets her go, she drops to the ground and gasps for air.

"I was…I was going to say turning…me on." She says between gasps of air.

He looks down at her with disgust. Or what he tries to hide as disgust. He should be disgusted. He should call her a dirty bitch and walk away. But he can't.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He says. "You'd like me choking you as I pump my cock into you wouldn't you? You'd like me to push you up against this wall, rip your panties off from underneath your skirt and fuck you until you scream in fucking pain wouldn't you Veronica?"

She gets up slowly, feeling the warmth growing in her stomach and the heat growing between her legs. She shouldn't be turned on. She should call him a pig and leave. But she can't.

"You know I would." She whispers.

Logan slams her against the wall and kisses her. It's the first kiss they've shared since they played spin the bottle years and years ago. It's bittersweet. He bites her lip, she arches her back in pain as he draws blood from her. It turns her on more.

One of his hands travels up her bare legs until he meets her panties. He viciously pushes a hand down them and starts rubbing her roughly. She enjoys it more then she's ever enjoyed anything in her life.

"You're already fucking wet you whore." He spits as he moves from her mouth to her neck.

She moans his name softly. She curses at herself for doing so. He thrusts three fingers straight inside her. Veronica tries not to cry out in pain, but she does. He pumps her for 30 seconds and then stops and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Get on your fucking knees now." He growls.

He watches her as she slowly moves to her knees and looks up him. He quickly undoes his pants and pulls both his pants and boxers to the ground, revealing his hard cock for Veronica.

"Suck it, Veronica."

She looks at him. Sadly? No. Angrily? No. Lust filled? Yes.

Her mouth opens and she licks from base to tip and sucks on the tip like a lollipop. She's never given head before. She has no idea what she's doing. She goes down a little further, but she's sure that's as far as she can go. Well, she thought so.

Logan grabs the back of her head and forces her all the way down until she's gagging and struggling for air. He keeps her there until she has tears running down her face. She pulls back and gasps for air.

"You like that don't you, you fucking slut."

She stands up and lets him take control over her. He picks her up, instantly she wraps her legs around him. His cock rubs against her thigh, she knows she should request a condom, she just knows she should but she can't bring herself to say anything right now. Besides, it doesn't even really matter she's on the pill and she's almost certain Logan doesn't have an STD.

He takes two fingers and slides them across her wet cunt, then he brings them to her slightly open mouth and wipes them across her lips. She slowly licks her juices off her lips as he takes his fingers from her lips and puts them in his mouth.

Logan thrusts inside her suddenly, she almost doesn't realise. He takes hold of her neck once more and lightly chokes her, not so she can't breathe but just so she can feel it. It turns her on more. It shouldn't, she knows it shouldn't.

"Take my cock Veronica. You love my cock inside your slutty cunt don't you? I know you do." He growls.

Her nails dig into his shoulders as he chokes her harder. With each thrust he's bringing her closer to her climax and himself too. She gives a strangled cry of pleasure. He lets her neck go and takes hold of her hips, slamming her against the brick wall harder and harder. She's absolutely sure she'll have a few bruises after this.

His cock jerks inside her as he's ready to cum. He doesn't care whether she is or not. He gropes her breasts savagely, his hips clashing with hers loudly. Logan growls and bites hard down onto her shoulder as he cums inside her.

She feels his cum spread inside her and she can tell she's close. But she doesn't have the chance to cum because Logan pulls out of her and drops her to the ground. She looks at him.

"Get yourself off, I'm done." He says, pulling his pants up.

Veronica feels slightly embarrassed but instead of sitting there shyly she takes on a new persona and stands back up. Her hand reaches for Logan's and she quickly places his hand underneath her skirt to feel her dripping wet pussy. His cum mixed with her juices. She pushes two of his fingers inside her. He just stands there and lets her.

This isn't like her at all.

She pumps his fingers inside her roughly, with her other hand she rubs her clit. Her eyes close, her back arches, she cums with a shake. She hears the almost silent groan come from Logan.

He removes his fingers from her, but she's not done teasing him yet. She swipes back his hand and sucks on his fingers, licking them clean of her cum and his.

"I'm done too." She smirks.

For a second he is still and she thinks maybe she has gotten through maybe he might let her in now. She's wrong. He snatches his hand back and pushes her roughly away from him. Her back slams against the brick wall. He scoffs.

"I always knew you were a slut Veronica Mars. Now you've just proven that to me."

He starts to walk away. She runs to catch him.

"Logan. Wait."

"Wait for what Veronica? You to stand there and get me off again? Sorry but I've had my fair share of white trash lately."

"Admit it, you like fucking me." She says.

She hopes that he'll say yes. She shouldn't hope. Hope only sets you up for disappointment. He stops and turns to her.

"Pussy is just pussy. The only difference between you and every other girl I've fucked is the fact that you're scum."

He walks away.

She finds herself back at her apartment not long after. Her dad asks what took her so long. She says she ran into someone she used to hang out with and they got talking. It's not even a good excuse but he doesn't try for another excuse. So she doesn't give him one.

* * *

Yeah so I've thought about it, and maybe I might continue this story. I haven't got an ongoing VM fic. Or had one since We Are Epic. So if all goes well and motivation is decent I'll keep writing.

Reviews?


	3. Three

When Veronica's dad went out of town on business, Veronica's nights were spent alone on her sofa watching reruns of old TV shows and classic horror movies. Occasionally she might venture outside her apartment to go to the store or pick up supplies, but most of her time was spent alone inside her apartment with Backup as her only company.

Tonight was different. She had been alone for 3 nights already and frankly she was feeling it. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy being allowed to eat what she wanted when she wanted or staying up as late as she could. She loved it. It was more of the fact that there was one person that was constantly on her mind.

Logan Echolls had occupied her thoughts for those 3 nights. His touch, his smell, his face, his eyes, mouth and hands. He was the only thing she could think about.

So on her 4th night alone Veronica was sick of sitting alone watching reruns. She was sick of trying to concentrate on a horror movie, yet her mind still wandering to Logan. She was going to do something about tonight.

But tonight she wasn't going to go out and find him and try to get him to change his ways. She was sick of that. She wanted a break from being his saviour. Tonight, Veronica was going to go out and get what she wanted without Logan knowing she wanted it.

Veronica knew exactly where he would be too.

She pulls into the darkened beach car park and sure enough Logan's car is there. She sees the outline of his body on the sand and a faint glow of a cigarette in the outline of his hand. She hears the clang of a beer bottle being thrown against another.

Her feet sink into the soft, warm sand as she walks over to Logan, stopping 4ft short of him.

"Hey." She says.

He doesn't turn around. He doesn't need to. Logan knows who it is without her even saying anything. It's this feeling he gets when ever she's around like he has a 6th sense that is directly about Veronica. His Veronica sense he has started to call it.

"Stalking are we Veronica? Just when I thought you could get no worse…you do." He deadpans, taking a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it into the ocean.

"You shouldn't throw your butts into the ocean. It's polluting."

"You shouldn't be an annoying, trailer trash whore. It's degrading." He counters back.

Logan looks out into the ocean and wonders what goes beyond it. He wonders if there's anything left for him in life. He's absolutely, positively sure there isn't. After all if there was, wouldn't it be here already? Then he thinks. What if Veronica is his something left in life? Well, if that's his something, then he knows there's nothing left in life for him.

His hand digs deep into his pant pockets to search for his cigarette packet. He finds it and pulls it out. He hears Veronica's feet shuffle through the sand to get to him. He wishes she wouldn't. He's getting really tired of her act, pretending she cares about him when all she really wants is to rub it in his face that she _saved_ him.

Veronica watches as he pulls out a cigarette and places it between his lips. As he goes to put the packet back in his pocket she grabs his wrist and takes a cigarette from the packet. Did she smoke? Well, no. In fact she thought it was a disgusting habit and the only time she had ever tried it was when her and Lilly were 13 and stole a packet. Veronica had 2. Lilly had the rest.

She places the cigarette between her pink lips and looks at Logan. He lights it for her.

"Thanks." She says.

He shoves the packet and lighter back into his pocket and resumes his quiet, loathsome self.

"Aren't you going to ask how I knew you would be here?" She questions as she inhales the intoxicating smoke.

Logan shakes his head no. He doesn't need to ask. There's only two options. Either she put a tracker on his car or she just knows him that well that she could pin point where Logan was precisely. The former is more likely but he also knows the latter could be true too.

"So why is poor Logan Echolls alone at the beach tonight? No slut to fuck? No drugs to inject?"

He wordlessly, without moving his head pulls out a vile from him jacket pocket. White powder resides in it. Veronica knows well enough that it has to be cocaine.

"Why is trashy, Veronica Mars alone at the beach tonight? Wait, is that even a question I don't know the answer to?"

"Oh funny, Logan. Actually my dad is out of town for the rest of the week and I was sick of sitting at home alone. I thought I'd take a drive. It's just a coincidence that you were here and I saw your car and thought I'd drop in and say hi."

So, that wasn't really how she wanted to tell him she was home alone. She'd seen girls seduce boys before, on movies, in video clips and in person. It should be easy. What she wanted to do was be sexy and seductive and get him to want her. She didn't want to just blurt it all out like she had.

He sits on the sand and reaches back for a beer, finding one easy and cracking it open. He downs the whole bottle in 10 seconds.

"So what? You came out here looking for a fuck? I don't want you Veronica. If anything I feel dirty about the two times we did fuck. So you're out of luck." He snorts.

She lets him that one. She's not about to argue. They sit in silence for awhile before Logan gets up, throwing an empty bottle down the beach and drunkenly picking up the rest of his bottles and stumbling up the beach towards his car. Veronica gets up and follows him.

"Could you leave me alone Veronica? I don't want to be _saved_. I'm perfectly fine being a fucking screw up on my own thanks."

"Logan I'm not letting you drive." She says.

"Like fuck you aren't. I'm my own person. I can do whatever I want."

"Logan. Seriously. You can't get in that car and drive, you are beyond drunk and high."

"Why? Because you _care_ so much about me? Please. Drop the act already, it's tiring."

"It's not even about you Logan! What if you get in that car and kill somebody else?"

He stops at his car and turns around to her.

"And just how do you suppose I get home then, Veronica? Call my dad and have him pick me up? Sorry, but I'd rather spoon my eyes out."

"I'll drive you."

"Don't bother. I'd rather walk."

"I'd rather you get home alive."

She opens the passenger door to her car and looks at him. He finally agrees and silently gets in the car with her. She starts her car and drives in the direction of Logan's mansion. After a few silent minutes Veronica pulls into Logan's driveway and turns off her car.

"You're welcome." She says.

He gathers his things and reaches for the car door handle, shifting it a few times and failing at opening it. He tries a few more times before Veronica giggles.

"Sometimes it gets stuck, here let me."

Veronica leans over Logan's lap and jiggles the handle before clicking it open and looking at Logan. His mouth slightly open, his eyes bloodshot, he looks at her and feels a stir in his pants. That's not meant to happen. He hates her. He absolutely, completely despises Veronica Mars.

But he doesn't care.

Instead of getting out the car, flipping her off and yelling out something horrible to her, he grabs her waist and pulls her on top of his lap and before she can ask what he's doing he attacks her mouth with his.

Veronica is shocked. Veronica is stunned. Veronica is surprised. Veronica is _wet_. His hands start lifting her singlet over her head and fumbling with the clasp on her bra before giving up and sliding down her sides to the waist band of her shorts. It takes a few seconds for him to unbutton them and a little skill to manoeuvre them down her legs and off in that position. But he manages.

He pulls back from her mouth and starts kissing her neck. She takes this chance to question his actions.

"Logan what are you doing?" She asks breathlessly.

She really needn't ask. She knows exactly what he's doing and what's about to happen and she doesn't even want to stop it.

"Shut up you stupid slut." He growls, biting down on her bare shoulder.

She obliges.

Logan shoves his hand down his pants and brings his cock out, letting it stand hard and up. Veronica goes to touch it but he swats her hand away. Finally he unclasps her bra, letting her breasts free. His mouth attaches to one of her nipples, she gasps and throws her head back.

For a second she's sure she's hallucinating. Is that? Could it be? No. Is it? Yes. Yes it is. She sees a light on in one of the upstairs rooms and a figure standing in the window looking down on them. With no long hair or breasts to be seen, Veronica is absolutely sure that it's Mr Echolls standing in the window watching them.

"Logan your dad…he's watching us." She says as Logan gets frustrated with her panties and literally rips them off her.

"Well let's really give him something to watch then." Logan replies, rubbing his cock against her wet pussy.

"That's twisted."

"Fuck you."

"I think you're about to." Veronica smirks.

For a moment she sees a spark in Logan's eye and a slight smile on his face. But it's wiped clean before she can say anything.

His cock slides inside her. She moans. He closes his eyes. Logan doesn't move, or make an attempt to and for a second she wonders if he's passed out but his eyes soon shoot open and he looks at her.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Ride me, Veronica. I'm not doing all the work again."

She smiles and moves slowly on his cock, grinding deep on it. Logan grabs her hips and holds her still for a second, looking less then impressed.

"You can do better then that, you're a fucking slut. This isn't new to you. I want you to ride me hard, rough and fast. Do it or let me out." He commands her.

Veronica nods and starts to ride him just the way he wants. Her breasts bounce as she moves on top of him with ease. His fingers dig into her hips, he's desperate to stay silent even if it means bruising Veronica. She's desperate to make him say anything, at least then she'll know he's not trying too hard to shut her out.

She places her hands on his shoulders as she feels her own climax approaching fast. That's what happens when you want someone that bad. Her pussy tightens around his cock and she orgasms, biting her lip and letting out a long moan. He doesn't care.

"Keep riding me. Don't stop." He tells her, noticing her slowed movements.

Veronica continues to ride him. He helps her slam down on his cock, their skin slapping together brutally. Logan feels his orgasm coming on, the twitch in his cock evidence that he's close. With a few more minutes of Veronica brutally but so amazingly riding him he cums inside her once again, slightly groaning.

He slumps into the car seat more and sighs. She sits on his cock still, not wanting to move.

"I should go." He whispers, his eyes closed.

She wishes he would say 'let's go back to yours' but she knows he won't.

"Okay."

Veronica slowly slumps into her own seat, fumbling for her singlet and her shorts before Logan has enough time to make a comment about her being naked. He gathers his things once again and successfully opens the door this time.

He almost looks like he's just going to walk off without saying anything more but he turns back to her.

"You must get payed a lot when you fuck like that. You're clients must love a slut like you." He says before officially walking off.

That's as close of a 'thanks, Veronica that was amazing' as she's going to get. So she takes it, spins his words and smiles to herself.

* * *

Update! Yes, I know it's been...well a few weeks or something. But, in all fairness it was my birthday last Wednesday and I was reall very busy planning my cocktail party for last weekend. So, now that my birthday has been and gone, my party is over and Christmas is quickly on it's way I decided, I felt a little like giving. So here's my gift to all my readers, an update.

Maybe your gift to me could be a review?


	4. Four

He is actually at school today. Veronica knows because she saw him walking to class first period. She likes to think that he's at school because he wants to see her and not just because he has to come to school or he'll fail this year.

She sees him at lunch sitting at his usual table with his usual friends. When she walks past she expects a rude comment about something but nothing comes. Not from him anyway.

"White trash." One of the girls yells at her.

Veronica keeps walking.

Dick gets up from his seat and runs over to Veronica, Logan following.

"Veronica Mars, where were you last night? I called 1800-SLUT but they said you were busy." Dick teases.

Veronica wishes she could tell Dick where she was last night. Oh how she'd love to throw it in Dick's face that the 09er's leader is actually fucking the enemy regularly these days. She's sure they'd care, maybe even ban him from hanging out with them.

"I was home. Alone." She replies.

She sits down at her usual table and places her notebook in front of her. Dick knocks it to the ground. Veronica bends down to pick it up. Logan watches her. Her breasts are quite visible in her singlet when she bends down like that and Logan can't help but feel a stir in his pants as he remembers what it's like to fuck her and watch her breasts bounce.

"Dick, let me handle our dear friend Ronnie. I'll be back in a few." Logan instructs. Dick nods and walks away.

Logan sits down next to Veronica and taps his fingers on the table.

"Enjoying your-."

"Cut the crap Logan." Veronica angrily says.

"I was being friendly."

"You haven't been actually friendly to me since Lilly."

His facial expression drops. His hands start to shake.

"Sorry…I…I didn't mean to…" She offers.

"Skip your last two classes of the day and meet me in the girls' locker rooms in the gyms. I'll be in the last stall waiting." He gets up and leaves.

All day she contemplates whether she should meet him there or not. What's the point? At first she just wanted to help him. She wanted to get him back on track and stop him killing himself. Now she's not even sure why she's fucking him. The first time was to try and get through to him, the second time was a complete accident and the third time she _wanted_ him.

She enters the girls' locker rooms in the gym and quietly makes her way to the last stall. She opens it and finds Logan snorting coke.

"Is that all you wanted me for? To watch you snort your drugs?" She asks.

He screws the top back on his vile and shoves it in his pocket, pulling her down on to his lap and kicking the door shut. Immediately he kisses her neck and she can't help but weaken to him. His hands start unbuttoning her jeans and his mouth starts wandering to her collar bone.

"Logan, wait stop." She says. Her mind says she's doing the right thing, the heat between her legs calls her a moron.

Logan does not stop. Of course he doesn't its Logan. His hands wander to the hem of her shirt he starts pulling it up.

"Stop, Logan. Now." She tells him.

He does not stop.

"Logan, stop!" She yells.

He doesn't care. She should have known. So she slaps him. Hard. His face snaps left as her hand leaves his cheek and she gets up. At first he is silent, he is still. She is unsure what his reaction will be. He gets up and slams her against the stall door, grabbing her neck and staring her down.

"Slap me again bitch and I swear to God you'll regret it." He pauses and leans in. "Now shut up and fucking do what you do best." He bites her lip.

Veronica moans. She doesn't exactly know at what because he hasn't touched her yet and she knows she must look silly but Logan doesn't care. He lets her neck go and pulls her jeans down roughly, along with her panties. His fingers dive into her. Her head flings back, hitting the door painfully.

He takes this opportunity to ravish her neck. She lets him with no reservations. Logan quickly drops his pants and swaps his fingers with his cock, wrapping Veronica's legs around his waist as he lifts her from the ground. She leans her head over his shoulder, her nails grasping at his shirt.

They both start panting heavily. Fortunately Logan still listens out for anyone coming in. The locker room door opens and a bunch of giggling girls enter. Veronica doesn't notice. Logan's hand cups her mouth shut and for a few moments he is still inside her.

"…I know! Did you see Dick Casablancas though? He's looking sooooo hot today!" One of the girls squeals.

Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Did you notice Logan wasn't with him? Aren't they like BFF's or whatever? They are usually together all the time, especially when they skip classes." Another tells the others.

Logan starts to move inside her again. Veronica's eyes go wide. She doesn't know if she'll be able to hold in her moans. He releases her mouth and gives her a look, like as if he's saying to stay quiet or else. Or else what? Or else the whole school will find out they're fucking? Veronica's positive that's not such a bad thing.

"I hear he's found a new girl from like New York or something. Apparently she's a model and heavily into drugs or something and not just marijuana. I was told by someone that she introduced him to heroine or something. Now he's hooked." One of them coos as she applies lip gloss in the mirror.

Logan tries not to laugh. They couldn't be more wrong. He's not fucking some model from New York, he's fucking white trash, Veronica Mars from lower class Neptune and Veronica certainly did not introduce him to heroine.

"I so wouldn't care! He's so hot. Like unbelievably. Last year at a party he offered me a beer! I almost melted."

Logan smirks at Veronica. She rolls her eyes. Yeah, okay, he's attractive but she wouldn't go as far as calling him unbelievably hot. That's stretching it a bit.

"I bet I could be the best fuck he's ever had. I could totally see myself riding Logan. I reckon he'd be into some kinky shit too."

Veronica smiles. He raises his eyebrows. He starts to move faster inside her, trying to keep quiet. Veronica wishes he would stop. But he won't of course and instead, he reaches between them and starts rubbing her clit. Her body courses with pleasure, she's almost unable to contain herself.

"Logan I'm going to scream if you keep doing that." She whispers harshly in his ear.

"Do it." He counters.

She looks mildly shocked. She shouldn't really. It's Logan after all.

"They're going to know we're fucking." She tells him.

"No. They'll know _someone_ is having sex in here. They won't know it's us."

She bites her lip. He can tell she's close. He is too.

"Scream for me you dirty slut. Let those whores know what I'm doing to you." He whispers, biting her ear lobe.

That's it for Veronica. She can't hold it in. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she starts to moan loudly. He joins her. The girls in the locker room notice.

"Oh my God! Ew! Someone is having sex in there! That's totally gross!" One of the girls screams.

Logan gives a loud grunt. "Tell me what you want, Veronica Mars." He growls at her quietly.

"I want…oh fuck…yes! I want harder! Oh yes! Faster, faster Lo-." He cups her mouth. He wants to keep their identity secret.

"Ew. Ew. Ew!" The girls quickly run from the locker room.

Veronica orgasms with a loud scream, Logan follows with a few more hard thrusts and a animalistic growl.

The pair come down from their highs soon after. Veronica and Logan redress and stand silently in the small cubicle, their bodies mere inches away.

"Logan will you stop taking drugs?" She asks quietly.

He raises his eyebrows at her and shakes his head. "Fucking hell Veronica. Do you have to have a hidden agenda? All I wanted was a fucking root not some therapy session afterwards! I'm indulging in an expensive habit. So what? I have the fucking money."

"It's not that! I don't want you to overdose Logan! As much as you might not think so, I care about you. A lot. You need help. You need me."

He pushes her against the door and scoffs at her.

"I need _you_? Please, Veronica all you are to me is a good fuck."

She fights off tears that threaten her eyes. His words scorn her. She finally thought she might be able to get through to him but apparently she doesn't know him as well as she thought she did.

Veronica opens the stall door and walks out of the cubicle. She slides her hand in her pocket and pulls out a business card. For a second she contemplates giving him the business card because he probably won't even look at it. But she's better off trying.

"Here. Her name is Claudia Peek, she's a counsellor who specialises in counselling adolescents with drug problems. I called her last night and spoke to her, she'd really love to hear from you. _I'd_ really love if you could call her, Logan. Please. I'm begging you."

She passes Logan the business card. He snorts and shakes his head. She walks away. But just before she does she notices the slight change in his eyes, in his body language. Has she finally succeeded in breaking him down?


End file.
